Orochi Kirov
(DECEASED) 'Character First Name:' Kirov 'Character Last Name:' Orochi 'IMVU Username:' KirovUchiha 'Nickname: (optional)' OrochiK 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' (( December 28 189AN)) ((The present year is 201AN)) ((Take the present year and subtract your age from it to get your birth year) 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian '' 'Height: 4''10 '''Weight: 105 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars' purple markings under eyes in reference to his snake like nature 'Affiliation:' Village Hidden in the rain 'Relationship ' Single 'Personality:' A very eager yet serious young shinobi. He is a strong follower of Lord Orochimaru. He believes he too one day can be as great as Orochimaru. He is a very determined young shinobi the motivation of being the greatest drives him to train and get better. He is also very serious and aggressive 'Behaviour:' She is so aggressive that his behavior is bad at certain times but he can control it most of the time so he has a pretty calm and collected sense of behavior unless he gets upset 'Nindo: (optional)' Without power in this foolish shinobi world you are weak power is the key to life power is the key to peace power and ruthless physical aggression is what will bring order to this pathetic world. 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Orochi clan- Children of the snake God, Yamato no Orochi's yin side, they are part human and part snakes. they have lived for quite a long time in the depths of the earth never daring to venture to the surface at all. During their time underground they began to adopt the abilities of the snake while keeping their human form. 'Ninja Class: ' genin 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' 2Kitana Strengths: Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Kenjutsu 'Chakra color:' red 'Weapon Inventory:' 4 kunai 4 shuriken 3 smoke bombs 20 paper bombs 2 Kitana Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total:6.5 pieces left 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' the shinobi of the hidden rain village and Orochi clansmen 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Kirov ran away from his home at the age of 7 he ran into the woods lost,hungry, and scared for his life, but he kept going. He grew tired of walking so he sat down to rest for a while as he was resting he began to hear hissing and the ground trembling beneath him he awoke to look up and see a giant purple snake above him, he got up and begin to run from the pursuing snake . He ran and ran but grew tired and fell down, frightend and too young and weak to defend himself he prepared for death but as he waited to be eaten he looked up and the snake just sat there . He arose slowly and walked near the giant snake the snake lowered its head for kirov to climb on slowly lifting him up , and then they were off racing through the woods to a huge dark cave. Kirov was afraid but for some reason he trusted the snake the snake went farther into the cave until it began to brighten up the snake stopped and lowered its head for kirov to get off. Kirov slid off of the snake and looked up to a tall slim figure . Hello kirov the figure said I am Lui Orochi last of the orochi clan and so are you. Kirov looked at the man last of what , He never knew his last name his parents never told him, Las of the orochi clan Lui said again. Kirov looked at Lui confused what happened to the rest of us. Lui told kirov the story of his ancestors and why kirov must revive the clan . Kirov asked him about the snake , Lui told him that the snakes name was Kang and that it was his guardian. He told him the snake has been looking for him since birth. Kirov looked at luis face and said hey you have those purple marks too yes said lui they represent our snakelike culture you have alot to learn young Kirov and alot of training needed. So over the years lui trained kirov in the ways of the orochi and to master ninjutsu. Kirov trained and trained as him and kang grew to be friends . When kirov turned 12 Lui was old and near death he made Kirov make a promise to revive the caln Kirov made that promise and vowed not to break it. He went to Amegakure the village hidden in the rain and met the amekage Kagato Uzamaki . Kagato ran the academy in amegakure kirov asked to apply to be trained by the shinobi there . Kagato accepted him in . Ever since then kirov has been training and still feeding and taking care of his giant snake pet Kang . Kagato has not yet met Kang but kirov will introduce him when time comes . 'Roleplaying Library:' http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Kirov_Stalks_Akatori:_11/9/14☁ Crow Vs. Snake 5/9/15 'Approved by:' Kagato - 11/8/14